


What's New Pussycat?

by fledermauss



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, I guess???, M/M, ann is also here, but she doesnt have any speaking lines so, chillin at leblanc, crack fic?, dont worry about it, i go with akira for the protag so for relationship tags i'll just keep to that, ryuji is a carfucker in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fledermauss/pseuds/fledermauss
Summary: Morgana has a Wild Night(spoiler alert it's not that wild)





	What's New Pussycat?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unluckyCharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckyCharm/gifts).



> Hi this is mostly [unluckyCharm](http://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckycharm)'s fault

"Now arriving at Shibuya Station"  
The doors roll open, then moments later, shut once more.   
The summer heat has started to kick in and the subway is unbearably hot. And that only gets worse when forced inside a bag and shoved up against a wall. Still, he has to admit it's nice being able to steal a glance out the window and catch sight of all the places he'll be visiting once he regains his true form. Akira's arm tightens around the bag as he shifts to cover a yawn. The poor guy.   
They arrive in Yongen-jaya and head straight to Leblanc. The chief is there as always, fixing up a cup of delicious-smelling coffee for a lingering regular. Add that to the list of things to experience once he's human again. He jumps out of the bag the moment it’s set down and stretches. Freedom always feels so great, even if it _is_ in a musty attic.   
Akira goes through the usual routine of checking the news and his plant then changing out of uniform. At the end of it, he plops down on his sofa, shooting out a cloud of dust (which nearly makes Morgana gag) and pulling out his phone. Curious, Morgana leaps over and curls up next to him.   
Akira dials up a number. _Maybe he's ordering pizza?_ After two rings, the line goes through. A loud "Hey, dude! What's up?" Floods in from the other end, prompting Akira to pull the phone from his ear with an exasperated smile. _Oh, it's just Ryuji_ . Morgana lays his head on his paws, ready to doze off. _No need to listen to this._   
  
Akira's brow creases and he stands. The loss of weight on the sofa rolls Morgana back awake. Drowsy, he pads after Akira, who sinks into one of the café's booths. He settles into the other seat, and lies down again. _Background noise is nice to fall asleep to_ , he tells himself. He can sleep perfectly fine without company...he thinks.   
Akira's voice cuts through his thoughts, the usual closed-eyed, tired expression visible in his mind's eye.   
"So let's see if I've got this right. You want to know...if dreaming about cars means you like guys."   
Morgana presses a paw to his face. _Leave it to that moron to make that big a leap._   
"Dude, I'm serious! That dream's gotta mean something! You know I've been losing sleep over this."   
"Ryuji..." The sound of a hand running over a face. "Are you leaving a detail out? What did the car look like?"   
"That's--!" The sound of something crashing on the other end causes Akira to sit up straight. Morgana fights his own concern, knowing the sound was... _probably_ nothing. "I am not! Why would I?!"   
Akira says nothing.   
"Why don't you just trust me on this?!"   
"It's not that I don't trust you," Akira says, soft and quiet, "but every time you mention something involving cars, it's had to do with one thing and one thing only."   
"Oh yeah? And what's that?!"   
"Your obvious crush on Morgana."   
Morgana pauses mid-groom. _Me?!_ He swivels his head to Akira, whose phone is at eye level. The screen shows a blinking "call ended" screen with Ryuji's icon across the top. He'd heard that right...right?! Hair on end, Morgana slips down the booth seat, landing with a clang against the ground.   
"...Morgana?"   
"N-no! Definitely not!"   
He tries to flee, cursing his non-human feet as he slides across the wood into one of the bar chairs. Akira manages to catch the chair before it falls on Morgana, then scoops him into his free arm.   
As he scans the chair for any damage Sojiro might kick him out over, Morgana squirms against him.   
"Unhand me! You can't convict me of anything!"   
Akira wraps another arm around Morgana and says nothing until the squirming stops.   
"Fine. You caught me." His body goes limp with defeat. A gentle hand comes down on his head.   
"How much did you hear?"   
"Urk. Not much..?"   
"You heard everything didn't you?"   
"...Yeah."   
Akira squeezes his eyes shut and grimaces. After a solid minute of silence, he sighs and sets Morgana down on the counter. On the bright side, Ann will probably thank him for letting the cat out of the bag. But Ryuji might kill him before that.   
"So." He starts.   
"So..?"   
"Do you want to...talk? About what you heard?"   
"No-absolutely-not-I-am-heading-to-bed-and-so-should-you-good-night." Morgana leaps off the counter, lands awkwardly on his side, then skitters his way up the stairs.   
Akira blinks once. Twice. He slumps onto the counter, hand at his temple. How did he always involve himself in these sorts of messes? After another moment of self-pity, Akira clenches his teeth and dials a familiar number.   
"Ann, listen."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired and I spent two whole days thinking about what to title this and came up with nothing. Sorry I dropped off the face of the earth for almost an entire year only to come back with only this to offer, oops.


End file.
